A Braver Man by Far
by patolozka
Summary: Překlad povídky od Zeara.g. Severus Snape by pro Lily udělal cokoliv, ale co vlastně to "cokoliv" znamená?


**A Braver Man by Far – Daleko statečnější muž**

Autorka: **Zeara.g**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-Read:** Lady Corten**

Příběh: Severus Snape, Albus Brumbál, Lily Evansová

Romance (období čtvrtý ročník HP, první ročník SS), Jednorázovka

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Zeara.g, czech translatin was created by Patolozka. _

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorské práva k této povídce vlastní Zeara.g, která napsala tuto fanfiction a s překladem souhlasila. Český překlad vytvořila Patoložka._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ve vstupní hale trochu stranou stáli Snape a Brumbál, když se poslední opozdilci loudali kolem nich do postelí z Vánočního plesu.

„No?" zamumlal Brumbál.

„Karkaroffovo znamení také začalo tmavnout. Panikaří. Bojí se odplaty. Přeci víte, jak jeho přiznání pomohlo Ministerstvu po pádu Temného pána." Snape se úskokem zadíval na Brumbálův nosem pokřivený profil. „Pokud by začalo znamení pálit, Karkaroff má v úmyslu utéct."

„To že udělá?" odvětil Brumbál měkce. Kousek od nich procházela ze sálu chichotající se Fleur Delacour s Rogerem Daviesem. „A jste v pokušení se k němu připojit?"

„Ne," řekl Snape. Černé oči byly upřené na vzdalující se postavy Fleur a Rogera. „Nejsem takový zbabělec."

„Ne," souhlasil Brumbál. „Jste daleko statečnější muž než Igor Karkaroff. Víte, někdy si myslím, že zařazujeme příliš brzy." Odcházel, zanechávaje Snapea se sklíčeným výrazem za svými zády.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus Snape stál při svíčkách v řadě ve Velké síni a obrácen směrem ke kolejním stolům. Cítil se zároveň nervózně i rozrušeně. To bylo ono! Konečně přišel do Bradavic a nechal svůj starý život za sebou. No, naštěstí ne úplně celý. Díval se na rudovlasou dívku po svém boku. Všimla si jeho pohledu a věnovala mu povzbudivý úsměv.

„Evansová Lily!" oznámil přísně vypadající profesor.

Sledována Severusem, přešla ta rudovlasá dívka rozechvěle dopředu a usedla se na vratkou stoličku. Starý Moudrý klobouk jí položili na hlavu. Severus překřížil prsty za zády. Avšak sotva za vteřinku po tom, co se ten předmět dotkl její hlavy, klobouk zakřičel, „Nebelvír!"

Severus tlumeně zasténal, když Lily klobouk sundala dolů. Vrátila jej profesorovi a spěchala přímo k jásajícím nebelvírům. Za chůze se ohlédla zpět na Severuse a na její tváři se objevil nepatrný smutný úsměv. Arogantní černovlasý chlapec, kterého viděli ve vlaku, se posunul a udělal jí na lavici místo. Věnovala mu jen jeden pohled, založila si ruce v bok a usedla místo toho vedla další dívenky z prvního ročníku. V tu chvíli se Snapeova ústa zkřivila náznakem úsměvu, ale pak se otočil, aby sledoval další zařazování. Rozhlédl se nepřítomně po místnosti, hledaje další přátelskou tvář. Nikoho jiného ale nepoznal a jeho oči opět setrvaly na Lily Evansové. Pamatoval si všechny ty dny, které strávil tím, že ji pozoroval. Zcela ho okouzlila. Pokud by ale nebyli ve stejné koleji, všechno by se změnilo, bez ohledu na to, co říkal ve vlaku. Ona by se změnila a on možná také.

Konečně, když už zbývalo jen asi tucet studentů, profesor Snapea vyvolal. Vystoupal ke stoličce a rozhlédl se sálem plným dychtivých tváří. Ty však zmizely za okrajem klobouku, když mu ho položili na hlavu. Pak uslyšel kloboukův hlas, šeptal mu do ucha. „Hmm, mazaný, vidím, a odhodlaný, ano, to je velká pravda. Možná ve Zmijozelu by bylo tvé místo…"

Sotva tomu věnoval pozornost. Mohl myslet pouze na Lily. ´Už nebudeme přátelé. Vše skončí, sotva to začalo!´

„Hmm? Co je to? Máme obavy?" odpověděl Moudrý klobouk. Severus si překvapeně uvědomil, že by klobouk mohl slyšet jeho myšlenky.

´Nevím, co dělat, moje kamarádka, ona byla zařazena do Nebelvíru,´ pomyslel si.

„Ahh, ta rudovlasá, ano, vím. Mezi Nebelvírem a Zmijozelem dochází často k rozepřím," odvětil klobouk. „Ačkoliv myslel jsem si, že když jste takoví blízcí přátelé, tak stále uvidíte to, co v sobě máte." Spíš než by ho ta slova utěšila, Moudrý klobouk ho vlastně ujistil, že měl pravdu. Co by mu řekla jeho matka? Vždy chtěla, aby byl stejně jako ona ve Zmijozelu. Zařazením do soupeřící koleje by ji zradil. Debata by to jen zhoršila. Pak z pod okraje klobouku zahlédl Lily, nadějně se na něj usmála a on si uvědomil, že v okamžiku, kdy ji poprvé spatřil už byl ztracen. Pro tuto dívku, bude čelit čemukoliv.

´Prosím, dej mě do Nebelvíru, Nebelvír, prosím, Nebelvír,´ pomyslel si pevně.

„No, pokud jsi si jistý," zeptal se klobouk. V duchu opakoval znovu a znovu tu stejnou žádost. „Pak to musí být … NEBELVÍR!" Klobouk byl najednou pryč a Severus zamrkal. Profesor se na něj usmál a on rozechvěle kráčel směrem k červeně a zlatě vyzdobenému stolu. Lily vypadala překvapeně i potěšeně zároveň, a jakmile se usadil vedle ní, s jistotou věděl, že cokoliv se potom stane, jeho volba byla správná.

Udělal by pro ni všechno.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'_Po takové době?'_

'_Navždycky.'_


End file.
